Gib´s ihm!
by blue water1
Summary: Heero und Duo führen ein Gespräch. Naja eigentlich führt Duo wohl eher ein Selbstgespräch.
1. Default Chapter

Gib ´s ihm!

Duo und Heero sitzen zusammen im Wohnzimmer. Der Amerikaner sieht fern. Der Japaner hämmert auf seinem Laptop rum. (Wie immer halt, oda  
Also jetzt geht ´s los. Macht euch auf was gefast! Duo: „Heero? Liebst du mich eigentlich?" schiebt sich ´ne handvoll Chips in den Mund  
Heero: „Hn!" (War ja auch klar)  
Duo: „Liebst du mich auch wirklich?" denkt auch mal dran die Chips runterzuschlucken und davor auch noch zu kauen  
Heero: „Hn!!" Duo: „Du sagst immer nur ´Hn´. Heißt das also, dass du mich gar nicht liebst?" Heero: „Omae o koruso!" Duo: „Sag doch mal was anderes, wie immer nur ´Omae o koruso oder ´Hn´ fügte er noch hinzu. Heero: wirft Duo seine tödlichste deathglare zu  
Duo: „Du machst immer so eine böse Mine. Das mach ja einem ja Agst". Heero: „Soll es auch" wieder weiter arbeit  
Duo: wieder weiter mampf und fern seh  
Nach 30 Sekunden annehmbarer Stille.  
Duo: „Liebst du mich jetzt oder etwa doch nicht?" Heero: ihn einfach ignorier und weiter arbeit  
Duo: „Befriedigst du dich selbst?!" Heero: „Duo! Wie kannst du nur essen, fern sehen und nerven zugleich?!!" Duo: „Wollt ja nur mal wissen" sich wieder eine handvoll Chips reinstopf  
Wieder 20 Sekunden Ruhe.  
Duo: „Ich liebe dich" Heero: „Hn" Duo: „Ich hab dir zu Weihnachten einen Selbstzerstörungsbausatz geschenkt". Heero: „Hn" Duo: „Jetzt kannst du dich sooft du willst in die Luft jagen, ohne deinen Gundam, Wing O, zu beschädigen. (Ist das nicht wahre Liebe? Wer schenkt mir einen Selbstzerstörungsbausatz? fragend in die Runde schau)  
Heero: schon Depressionen bekommt  
Duo: „Heero?" Heero: Duo am liebsten den Laptop über den Schädel hau  
Duo: „Heeeero?" Heero: schon nervöse Zuckungen hat  
Duo: „Heeeeerroooo!!" Heero: „Was ist denn?" Duo: „Willst du Chips?" ihm die Tüte hin halt  
Heero: „Nein! Steck sie dir doch sonst wohin!" Duo: „Und wohin genau?" (Was is denn das für eine Frage)  
Heero: schon mal dran denk, Bombe unter Duos Bett zu befestigen  
Diesmal eine wundervolle Minute Ruhe Duo: „Putzt du dir eigentlich die Zähne?" Heero: „Natürlich!" Duo: „Heero?" Heero: „Ja! sich schon einzelne Haare raus reiß Duo: „Deine Zahnbürste ist mir aus versehen ins Klo gefallen. Is das schlimm?" Hundeaugen aufsetzt  
Heero: beinahe ohnmächtig vom Stuhl fall  
Duo: „Keine Panik. Ich hab sie wieder blitze blank geputzt. Mit ein bisschen Spucke ist das schon wieder alles in Ordnung gekommen". Heero: wiedermal auf den Gedanken kommt, dass eine Bombe unter Duos Bett einfach nicht reicht, um ihn zu töten, also lieber noch fünf Granaten dazu tun  
Duo: „Heero?" Heero: zwei von seinen Beruhigungstabletten schluck  
Duo: auf einmal anfängt zu singen  
„Uups... I did it again..." Heero: Halt doch mal die Klappe, du Baka!" Duo: Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt! Ich sag ja auch nichts, wenn du unter der Dusche „ Dragostea Din Tei" singst!" Heero: die ganzen Tabletten auf einmal schluck  
Ruhe für 2 Minuten. Duo: „Beim waschen ist mir aus versehen deine Lieblingsboxershorts eingegangen. Heero: sich noch mal davon abhalt, den schon für alle Fälle unter der Couch befestigten Sprengsatz zu zünden  
Duo: „Du weißt schon, die mit den rosa Herzchen. Da bekommst du nicht mal dein edelstes Stück rein, so klein ist die geworden. Heero: „Hn" Duo: „Die kannst du vielleicht deiner Barbie anziehen. Heero: „Ich hab keine Barbie!!!!!" Duo: „Warum bist du eigentlich immer so angespannt, wenn ich mit dir mal vernünftig reden will?" Heero: wirklich kurz vorm explodieren  
Duo: „Hast du Quatres neuen Tee schon probiert?" Heero: „Ach leck mich doch mit deinem scheiß Tee!!!!" Duo: „Nicht mein Tee. Quatres Tee. Heero: „Das ist mir doch so was von scheißegal!!! weitere Mordpläne zu Duos endgültiger Eliminierung ausdenk. 1. Ihn vor ein Auto werfen. 2. Gift ihn seine Cheeseburger mischen usw. usw  
Duo: „Also ich finde, dass er so schön beruhigt. Heero: „Hn" Duo: „Würde dir auch nicht schaden mal etwas ausgeglichener zu sein, dann könntest du bestimmt besser arbeiten, schneller fertig werden und so noch mehr Zeit mit mir, deinen alles geliebten Schatz, verbringen". Heero: „Daran bist doch nur du schuld, du Arschloch! Wer hat mir denn meine ganzen Dokumente gelöscht?!!" wenn Heero dran denkt, er fast die Krätze bekommt  
Duo: „War ja keine Absicht. Jeder kann mal einen Fehler (oder mehrere) machen! Kein Grund mich gleich mit einer Schere zu bedrohen, wie du es getan hast!" Heero: einen Nervenzusammenbruch nahe  
Duo: „Heero?" Heero: zu genervt um zu antworten  
Duo: Megafon rausholt und auf die höchste Stufe stellt  
„HHEEEEEERRROOOO!!!" Heero: fast einen Herzstillstand erleidet  
„WAS IST DENN!!!" Duo: „Wollte nur sicherstellen, ob du mir auch zuhörst". Megafon wieder wegpackt  
Heero: kurz vorm durchdrehen. Schiebt sich noch ´ne Packung Beruhigungstabletten rein  
Duo: „Was ist du da eigentlich?" Heero: auf die Idee kommt Gift in die Tabletten zu tun, um sie dann Duo rein zu würgen. Stellt erschrocken fest, dass er kein Zyankali mehr im Haus hat. Mission gescheitert. Scheiße  
Duo: „Viagra?" Heero: „Duo! Omae o koruso!!!" Duo in Gedanken zu Hackfleich verarbeitet  
Duo: „Wenns dir hilft" Heero: „Ich nehme kein Viagra!!!! Verdamt noch mal!!!! fast den Tisch zertrümmert  
Duo: „Du solltest mal einen Arzt aufsuchen. In letzter Zeit bist du ganz schön angespannt. Da hilft dir bestimmt Quatres Tee." Heero: Fluchtwege aus dem Haus durchgeh  
1 Minute Ruhe Duo: „Hast du dir schon mal Beyblade angesehen?" Heero: „Nein!!!" Duo: „Die haben echt knackige Typen. Vor allem dieser Kai…." vor sich hin schwärmt  
Heero: „Hn" Duo: „Soll ich dir einen Witz erzählen?" Heero: Nein! Schweißausbruch bekommt Duo: „Also. Was passiert, wenn man einen Heero mit einem Wufei kreuzt?" Heero: schon mal Duos Testament schreibt Duo: Ein nicht ganz so gelassener Chinese, der hinter jedem roten, runden Gegenstand herjagd. sich schlapp lach (Was soll daran bitte witzig sein)  
Heero: verzweifelt Ohrenstöpsel sucht  
Duo: „Hast du schon mal im sitzen gepinkelt?" (Was sind das bloß für abwegige Fragen)  
Heero: „LASS MICH EINFACH IN RUHE!!" Duo: „Hee-chan?" Heero: ganz ruhig bis zehn zählt  
Duo: „Bekomm ich ein Küsschen?" Heero: klappt zitternd seinen Laptop zu und verlässt fluchtartig das Zimmer (Warum nicht gleich so? Das hätte ihn einigen Stress erspart)  
Duo: „Na dann halt nicht. sich noch ´ne Hand voll Chips reinstopft und weiter fern seh „Juhuu! Da bist du ja Kai mein Schnuckel!!! schon fast anfängt zu sabbern (Er wird doch nicht fremdgehen, oda ) 


	2. Duo führt Selbstgespräche

Gib ´s ihm!

Duo und Heero sitzen zusammen im Wohnzimmer. Der Amerikaner sieht fern. Der Japaner hämmert auf seinem Laptop rum. (Wie immer halt, oda  
Also jetzt geht ´s los. Macht euch auf was gefast! Duo: „Heero? Liebst du mich eigentlich?" schiebt sich ´ne handvoll Chips in den Mund  
Heero: „Hn!" (War ja auch klar)  
Duo: „Liebst du mich auch wirklich?" denkt auch mal dran die Chips runterzuschlucken und davor auch noch zu kauen  
Heero: „Hn!!" Duo: „Du sagst immer nur ´Hn´. Heißt das also, dass du mich gar nicht liebst?" Heero: „Omae o koruso!" Duo: „Sag doch mal was anderes, wie immer nur ´Omae o koruso oder ´Hn´ fügte er noch hinzu. Heero: wirft Duo seine tödlichste deathglare zu  
Duo: „Du machst immer so eine böse Mine. Das mach ja einem ja Agst". Heero: „Soll es auch" wieder weiter arbeit  
Duo: wieder weiter mampf und fern seh  
Nach 30 Sekunden annehmbarer Stille.  
Duo: „Liebst du mich jetzt oder etwa doch nicht?" Heero: ihn einfach ignorier und weiter arbeit  
Duo: „Befriedigst du dich selbst?!" Heero: „Duo! Wie kannst du nur essen, fern sehen und nerven zugleich?!!" Duo: „Wollt ja nur mal wissen" sich wieder eine handvoll Chips reinstopf  
Wieder 20 Sekunden Ruhe.  
Duo: „Ich liebe dich" Heero: „Hn" Duo: „Ich hab dir zu Weihnachten einen Selbstzerstörungsbausatz geschenkt". Heero: „Hn" Duo: „Jetzt kannst du dich sooft du willst in die Luft jagen, ohne deinen Gundam, Wing O, zu beschädigen. (Ist das nicht wahre Liebe? Wer schenkt mir einen Selbstzerstörungsbausatz? fragend in die Runde schau)  
Heero: schon Depressionen bekommt  
Duo: „Heero?" Heero: Duo am liebsten den Laptop über den Schädel hau  
Duo: „Heeeero?" Heero: schon nervöse Zuckungen hat  
Duo: „Heeeeerroooo!!" Heero: „Was ist denn?" Duo: „Willst du Chips?" ihm die Tüte hin halt  
Heero: „Nein! Steck sie dir doch sonst wohin!" Duo: „Und wohin genau?" (Was is denn das für eine Frage)  
Heero: schon mal dran denk, Bombe unter Duos Bett zu befestigen  
Diesmal eine wundervolle Minute Ruhe Duo: „Putzt du dir eigentlich die Zähne?" Heero: „Natürlich!" Duo: „Heero?" Heero: „Ja! sich schon einzelne Haare raus reiß Duo: „Deine Zahnbürste ist mir aus versehen ins Klo gefallen. Is das schlimm?" Hundeaugen aufsetzt  
Heero: beinahe ohnmächtig vom Stuhl fall  
Duo: „Keine Panik. Ich hab sie wieder blitze blank geputzt. Mit ein bisschen Spucke ist das schon wieder alles in Ordnung gekommen". Heero: wiedermal auf den Gedanken kommt, dass eine Bombe unter Duos Bett einfach nicht reicht, um ihn zu töten, also lieber noch fünf Granaten dazu tun  
Duo: „Heero?" Heero: zwei von seinen Beruhigungstabletten schluck  
Duo: auf einmal anfängt zu singen  
„Uups... I did it again..." Heero: Halt doch mal die Klappe, du Baka!" Duo: Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt! Ich sag ja auch nichts, wenn du unter der Dusche „ Dragostea Din Tei" singst!" Heero: die ganzen Tabletten auf einmal schluck  
Ruhe für 2 Minuten. Duo: „Beim waschen ist mir aus versehen deine Lieblingsboxershorts eingegangen. Heero: sich noch mal davon abhalt, den schon für alle Fälle unter der Couch befestigten Sprengsatz zu zünden  
Duo: „Du weißt schon, die mit den rosa Herzchen. Da bekommst du nicht mal dein edelstes Stück rein, so klein ist die geworden. Heero: „Hn" Duo: „Die kannst du vielleicht deiner Barbie anziehen. Heero: „Ich hab keine Barbie!!!!!" Duo: „Warum bist du eigentlich immer so angespannt, wenn ich mit dir mal vernünftig reden will?" Heero: wirklich kurz vorm explodieren  
Duo: „Hast du Quatres neuen Tee schon probiert?" Heero: „Ach leck mich doch mit deinem scheiß Tee!!!!" Duo: „Nicht mein Tee. Quatres Tee. Heero: „Das ist mir doch so was von scheißegal!!! weitere Mordpläne zu Duos endgültiger Eliminierung ausdenk. 1. Ihn vor ein Auto werfen. 2. Gift ihn seine Cheeseburger mischen usw. usw  
Duo: „Also ich finde, dass er so schön beruhigt. Heero: „Hn" Duo: „Würde dir auch nicht schaden mal etwas ausgeglichener zu sein, dann könntest du bestimmt besser arbeiten, schneller fertig werden und so noch mehr Zeit mit mir, deinen alles geliebten Schatz, verbringen". Heero: „Daran bist doch nur du schuld, du Arschloch! Wer hat mir denn meine ganzen Dokumente gelöscht?!!" wenn Heero dran denkt, er fast die Krätze bekommt  
Duo: „War ja keine Absicht. Jeder kann mal einen Fehler (oder mehrere) machen! Kein Grund mich gleich mit einer Schere zu bedrohen, wie du es getan hast!" Heero: einen Nervenzusammenbruch nahe  
Duo: „Heero?" Heero: zu genervt um zu antworten  
Duo: Megafon rausholt und auf die höchste Stufe stellt  
„HHEEEEEERRROOOO!!!" Heero: fast einen Herzstillstand erleidet  
„WAS IST DENN!!!" Duo: „Wollte nur sicherstellen, ob du mir auch zuhörst". Megafon wieder wegpackt  
Heero: kurz vorm durchdrehen. Schiebt sich noch ´ne Packung Beruhigungstabletten rein  
Duo: „Was ist du da eigentlich?" Heero: auf die Idee kommt Gift in die Tabletten zu tun, um sie dann Duo rein zu würgen. Stellt erschrocken fest, dass er kein Zyankali mehr im Haus hat. Mission gescheitert. Scheiße  
Duo: „Viagra?" Heero: „Duo! Omae o koruso!!!" Duo in Gedanken zu Hackfleich verarbeitet  
Duo: „Wenns dir hilft" Heero: „Ich nehme kein Viagra!!!! Verdamt noch mal!!!! fast den Tisch zertrümmert  
Duo: „Du solltest mal einen Arzt aufsuchen. In letzter Zeit bist du ganz schön angespannt. Da hilft dir bestimmt Quatres Tee." Heero: Fluchtwege aus dem Haus durchgeh  
1 Minute Ruhe Duo: „Hast du dir schon mal Beyblade angesehen?" Heero: „Nein!!!" Duo: „Die haben echt knackige Typen. Vor allem dieser Kai…." vor sich hin schwärmt  
Heero: „Hn" Duo: „Soll ich dir einen Witz erzählen?" Heero: Nein! Schweißausbruch bekommt Duo: „Also. Was passiert, wenn man einen Heero mit einem Wufei kreuzt?" Heero: schon mal Duos Testament schreibt Duo: Ein nicht ganz so gelassener Chinese, der hinter jedem roten, runden Gegenstand herjagd. sich schlapp lach (Was soll daran bitte witzig sein)  
Heero: verzweifelt Ohrenstöpsel sucht  
Duo: „Hast du schon mal im sitzen gepinkelt?" (Was sind das bloß für abwegige Fragen)  
Heero: „LASS MICH EINFACH IN RUHE!!" Duo: „Hee-chan?" Heero: ganz ruhig bis zehn zählt  
Duo: „Bekomm ich ein Küsschen?" Heero: klappt zitternd seinen Laptop zu und verlässt fluchtartig das Zimmer (Warum nicht gleich so? Das hätte ihn einigen Stress erspart)  
Duo: „Na dann halt nicht. sich noch ´ne Hand voll Chips reinstopft und weiter fern seh „Juhuu! Da bist du ja Kai mein Schnuckel!!! schon fast anfängt zu sabbern (Er wird doch nicht fremdgehen, oda ) 


End file.
